Tudo muda
by Thai-chan
Summary: Terminou assim... Será mesmo!


_**Tudo muda...**_

**--Eu odeio você!** – foi o que ele me disse naquele fim de tarde. Justo no dia que eu havia escolhido pra dizer que o amava.

Muito tempo se passou desde aquele dia. E o que eu pensei que fosse apenas uma paixonite infantil e passageira... Não era. Hoje, com 15 anos e uma mente mais madura, percebo que o "Eu odeio você!" que ele me disse só me serviu para fazer-me amá-lo mais e mais.

É claro que em dois anos estudando na mesma classe que ele, os contatos foram inevitáveis, como o beijo que nós demos, meu primeiro beijo, na peça da escola.

Por que estou relembrando isso?! Porque sempre penso nele nos momentos de ócio, isso é fato.

E no momento, eu estou no jardim dos fundos da escola, esperando há meia hora, um alguém que eu nem sei quem é. "Não importa o quanto demore, me espere lá!" – dizia o bilhete anônimo que achei dentro do meu armário do vestiário.

**--Oi. Não pensei que viesse mesmo.** – ouvi a voz dele atrás de mim. Meu Kami! Eu poderia esperar qualquer um, até o Gasparzinho, menos ELE!

**--Não estou pra brincadeiras. Me diz: o que você quer?! **– perguntei irritada por dentro, mas incrivelmente triste por dentro. Aquele cenário romântico ao pôr-do-sol num jardim, junto com ELE... Me faria chorar por muitas noites seguidas...

Ele apenas sentou-se ao meu lado na grama e por um tempo, olhou profundamente nos meus olhos.

**--Pode parecer brincadeira, mas... Eu... Eu... Kuso, eu não consigo falar!** – ele disse, abaixando o olhar.

**--Os olhos são as janelas da alma. Olha pra mim, talvez isso ajude.** – ok, é oficial, não consigo ficar brava com ele.

Ele apenas levantou o olhar, me fitando novamente.

**--Olha nos meus olhos... Me diz: o que você vê?!** – ele pediu.

Olhei. E com certeza, só posso estar ficando louca!

Se os olhos que agora observo e desvendo, não fossem do garoto que disse me odiar, eu diria que o olhar dele... Dizia que... Dizia que me amava.

**--Não pode ser...** – sussurrei, mais pra mim do que pra ele.

**--Sim... Pode... Há muito tempo eu queria ter te falado, mas o orgulho não deixou. Idem à falta de coragem...**

**--Mas eu... **– ia acabar de falar, mas fui interrompida por lábios quentes e macios sobre os meus, num doce e suave selinho.

**--Isso é impossível!** – exasperei quando pude.

**--Parece impossível... Mas não é.** – ele respondeu depois de entrelaçar sua mão à minha.

O céu já estava na sua mistura mágica de cores, num incomparável crepúsculo, quando ele uniu os lábios aos meus num beijo de verdade. Olhou carinhosamente nos meus olhos e perguntou risonho:

**--K-chan... Esse não foi frio e superficial como o da peça, foi?!**

**--Iie Inu... Iie.** – respondi feliz, ainda sentindo o gosto dos lábios dele.

"Foi melhor... Muito melhor..." – completei comigo mesma.

_**Fim**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Konnichi-wa minna-san! Daijoubu desu-ka?! (:

Bom... Vcs devem estar querendo me matar por eu resolver sair e deixar vcs a ver navios quanto à fic "Minha Vida Atrapalha O Amor?"...

Mas é que éh feriado! Eu vou aproveitar pra criar minhas idéias macabras... Calminha! Éh só até segunda à noite! :D

//Kukukukuku//

*Eu até já desisti de falar alguma coisa... Se não, eu num ganho meu chocolate e...*

//Megumi, sua chantagiiiistaaaaaaa!!! Agora éh quii eu num te dou msm!!//

* T.T *

Continuando... Essa fic na verdade eu fiz nem sei pq. Foi num trabalho da escola, eu tinha que relatar uma experiência amorosa da minha vida e báh...

Aí eu sou tímida pra caraca pra contar minhas coisas pra pessoas naum mto próximas...

E eis quii do além, me vem minha professora ACHANDO quii me tranqüilizou:

--Calma! Só eu vou ler!

O.O

Aí até parece quii eu vou falar pra ela sobre a MINHA vida, néh?!

Você fez o relato da sua vida pra ela????

Não, pois é, nem eu...

Podia inventar... Aí já sabe... Experiências amorosas... Pra uma fic-writer... Inumaníaca...

E saiu issu aki... (: Como uma despedida de fds :D

Bom feriado pra todo mundo quii leu essa one, e se vc gostou...

Deixa uma review, vai?! *-*


End file.
